Vivi en ¡ ¿ ¡WTF! ? !
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Una tarde, descansando, junto a sus nakama, despreocupada por todo lo que pudiera estar sucediendo, Vivi descubre una sorprendente figura corriendo por el bosque y, sin poder evitarlo, decide seguirla. Esto la hará llegar a un lugar que es ¡ ¿ ¡WTF! ? !
1. Chapter 1

**Vivi en ¡¿¡WTF!?!**

**Se acabó la tranquilidad**

Entre viaje y viaje, y más con los nakama que tenía, resultaba muy complicado encontrar un tiempo para uno mismo o, simplemente, para poder descansar. Por supuesto que, como suele decirse, hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea porque puedes conseguirlo. En este caso, para ser exactos, quería decir que encontraron una isla tranquila en donde descansar y relajarse sin más alboroto y jaleo que el provocado por ellos mismos.

Vivi se encontraba sobre una suave alfombra rodeada de almohadas y con una sombrilla para cubrirla de los rayos del Sol. A pesar de ello, se sentía bastante fatigada y con mucha modorra, tanta que, estaba segura, se podría caer dormida en cualquier momento. Y, por supuesto, de tanto pensar en quedar dormida fue suficiente para que le saliera un bostezo que avergonzaría al león más grande del Mundo. Por lo menos tenía la suficiente consciencia sobre si misma, y modales, para cubrirse la boca con la mano mientras sus párpados se le estaban haciendo más y más pesados. No tenía ninguna duda de que se pondría a dormir en cualquier momento y, por suerte, su larga melena, ahora recogida en una cola de caballo, salvo un par de mechones que le caían sobre su rostro, no mostraría peor aspecto desmarañado del que ya tenía, más o menos, en estos momentos.

Vestía una simple camiseta de manga larga, no tanto pues terminaba un par de dedos por debajo del codo, ¿o sería por encima?, hacia la muñeca. La camiseta era blanca salvo las mangas que eran azules, como su cabello. Esta camiseta dejaba mucho a la vista pues era corta, llegando sólo hasta un par de dedos por debajo de su pecho y con un amplio escote que marcaba sus senos, incluso de manera muy explícita aunque no había sido su intención al ponerse esta camiseta. La verdad es que no había pensado mucho en que ponerse ya que, se suponía, que era un momento de descanso y relax. De ahí la camiseta y que llevase sólo las bragas, un tanga, ¿o era la parte inferior del bikini? No sabría responder a esa pregunta. Ya sabes, demasiado calor y cansancio. Por supuesto que, a falta de falda o pantalón, shorts o cualquier otra prenda, se había cubierto con un pareo que más parecía el mantel para el picnic al tener diferentes líneas de varias tonalidades de azul que formaban cuadrados por toda la superficie. Y para rematar se había puesto, o le había puesto alguien, una camiseta floreada sobre los hombros. Sus pies estaban descalzos.

Finalmente había decidido echarse una siesta y que ya la despertarían cuando fuera la hora de comer, algo que estaba segura de que no necesitaría aviso al haberse acostumbrado a los sonidos, gritos, de ese momento, o cuando se volvieran porque ya llegase el anochecer. Por supuesto que siempre, pero siempre, siempre, que uno está dispuesto a hacer algo, surge, de improviso un hecho inesperado que trastoca todos los planes. En el caso de Vivi se trataba de…

_¡¿Pero wtf es eso?!_

Tal vez no la manera más educada de decirlo pero, por suerte para Vivi, no lo dijo si no que lo pensó por lo que, únicamente, se mostró malhablada ante si misma.

Por cierto, y sin ánimo de excusar el lenguaje usado por Vivi, hay que decir que contemplar la aparición de lo que parecía ser un conejo blanco de unos 170 cm. pero que, una vez abierto los ojos como platos ante semejante visión, pudo comprobar que se trataba de una muchacha de piel muy pálida y cabello rubio, corta melena que seguía la forma de su cabeza sin llegar a tocar los hombros, ni por delante, ni por detrás. Los ojos de Vivi también se habían abierto de manera tan exagerada porque, desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba reclinada en el suelo, parecía ser que aquella muchacha iba completamente desnuda, salvo por un chaleco naranja, que resaltaba una barbaridad contra la palidez de su piel.

Vivi pensó que algo le podía haber pasado y, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió tras la muchacha lo más rápido que la llevaban sus pies descalzos. Aunque así también se estaba moviendo la _conejita_ y no parecía tener ningún problema por ello. Incluso pudo sacar un reloj, del interior del chaleco, y, sorprendentemente, palidecer aún más al comprobar la hora.

-Tarde, tarde… no tengo tiempo.

La voz, que Vivi, dadas las circunstancias, esperaba sonar agitada y con claros signos de agotamiento, por culpa del esfuerzo que realizaba corriendo de aquella manera, sonó totalmente opuesta a lo esperado. Tranquila y sosegada, casi que podía decirse que monótona.

A pesar de la carrera, y la ventaja que le llevaba la _conejita_, Vivi se encontró con que casi la tenía al alcance de la mano. Por muy poco pero, eso no quería decir que no pudiera contactar con ella pues Vivi aún no había perdido la voz para no hacerlo.

-Espera, no corras tanto- a diferencia de la voz de la _conejita_, Vivi se daba claras muestras del esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Su respiración estaba acelerada y muy pronto daría muestras de cansancio-. Quiero preguntarte unas cosas, por favor. Sólo unas pregunt…

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, el suelo, firme por el que se encontraba corriendo tras una _conejita_ en medio del bosque, desapareció bajo sus pies desnudos. Igual que para la _conejita_ pero que, en su defensa, no se cayó por el agujero que había en medio del bosque si no que se lanzó de cabeza a él.

Era de esperar que, a pesar de todo lo que hubiera visto y vivido, Vivi tuviera una reacción normal y esperada ante semejante situación. Su grito resonó por las paredes de aquel agujero logrando ensordecerla por unos instantes, y haciendo que se pensara dos veces el volver a dar un nuevo grito cuando se hubiese recuperado del resultado del primero.

Lo peor de todo, porque siempre se puede empeorar una situación ya de por si mala, era que, de manera sorprendente, perdió de vista a la _conejita_ que, apenas unos segundos antes, se encontraba a medio metro por delante suya en la caída libre que habían estado compartiendo hasta unos instantes.

Ciertamente esta situación era algo más extraña de las que solía tener Vivi normalmente pero, no por ello, iba a quedarse quieta sin hacer nada para impedir el desenlace, único y plausible, de su caída. Ya llevaba un minuto entero y no parecía que pudiera encontrar algo que hacer para impedir lo inevitable.

-Espero que cuando me encuentren no lo hagan teniendo el cuerpo reventado de la _conejita_ bajo el mío porque eso les llevaría a formularse muchas preguntas con las que obtendrían, solamente, vergonzosas respuestas sobre mis últimos instantes en este Mundo y decisiones absurdas.

Entonces fue cuando se dio de cuenta de que había perdido la camisa floreada pues solamente la llevaba sobre los hombros. Esto era lo último que necesitaba que le pasase. Le había perdido la ropa de un nakama, que se la había prestado por motivos altruistas, incluso podría decirse que caballerosos, para que ella se la perdiera por caerse en un agujero en medio del bosque. Un agujero bastante grande que, para cualquier persona que prestase atención, o no, nunca lo sería para conseguir que se cayeran en su interior para morir de una manera muy desagradable reventando su cuerpo y esparciendo sus restos por todas partes.

-Por lo menos no le mancharé la camisa con mis entrañas… a no ser que, por alguna burla de la providencia, terminase posándose sobre mis restos.

Todo se encontraba a oscuras pero, a pesar de esta clara falta de luz, era capaz de mirarse a si misma sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Casi como si una fuente de luz la acompañase todo el rato, o que ella misma fuera la fuente de luz. Por eso mismo no se le podía reprochar, tantas cosas, que no hubiera visto que se le acercaba el suelo, o era ella quien lo hacía, ya que era tan negro como todo el resto del profundo agujero. Milagrosamente no se hizo el menor daño a pesar de una caída semejante.

-Supongo que acaba de gastar todas mis vidas de golpe junto a toda la suerte que me podía tocar durante mi permanencia en el mundo- Vivi se puso en pie sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa-. Pero no me verás quejarme por ello ya que, en primer lugar, sigo con vida y, en segundo lugar, tampoco es que se pueda ver mucho en este sitio.

Así era. El fondo de un agujero oscuro sigue siendo tan oscuro como el resto del agujero. ¿O es qué esperabas que en el fondo se encontrase algún tipo de luz? Aquí lo único que parecía tener luz era el cuerpo de la propia Vivi, y ella no sabía el motivo de que esto fuera así. A no ser que fuera la manera para no perderse a si misma. ¿Eso era algo posible?

-La verdad es que no sé si me podría perder a mi misma, perder de vista a mi cuerpo ya que, en verdad, si que estoy perdida- Vivi alzó la vista para ver un pequeñísimo punto de luz a una distancia que se le antojaba todas las vidas que tuvo que gastar para sobrevivir-. Aunque sepa que estoy en el fondo de un agujero que hay en el bosque de esta isla. A pesar de ello, ¿puedo considerarme perdida? Bueno, como no puedo salir por donde entré supongo que pronto si podré decir que estoy perdida ya que no lograré encontrar la boca de este agujero.

Y tal y como había predicho Vivi, con sólo un par de pasos, o eso pensaba ya que no podía ver como los daba, perdió de vista la boca del agujero. Incluso retrocediendo la misma distancia que creía que había dado, resultó inútil porque no terminó bajo la boca del agujero. Aunque, en su lugar, si que se encontró en otra parte. Una en la que no había estado y en la que había más luz para ver los alrededores. Que sólo era suelo de roca y paredes de oscuridad en donde la luz nunca parecía poder llegar para mostrarlas.

Si antes había pensado que la luz procedía de si misma, ahora Vivi podía estar segura, casi al ciento por ciento, de que así se trataba porque, justo delante de ella, a unos diez metros, pie más, mano menos, se encontraba una puerta que parecía estar tanto clavada en el suelo como flotando en el aire. Y, si eso ya era algo sorprendente por si mismo, más lo era el que saliendo de la puerta, o formando parte de ella, se encontraba una persona. Una muchacha.

Ante esto, y esta situación, Vivi no pudo evitar preguntarse de quién se podía tratar y cómo había podido acabar en semejante lugar. Curiosamente se trataban de preguntas que podía formularse a si misma. Bueno, la primera, la de quién se trataba, no hacía falta porque sabía quien era ella.

-Yo soy Nefertari Vivi- se dijo a si misma totalmente convencida, o no tan convencida-, ¿verdad?

-Hajimemashite.

__________

Continuará en el próximo capítulo: **¿Cuántas ganas tienes de cruzar?**

______________________________

Bueno, está muy claro de qué va este fic, ¿verdad? pues, entonces, no hay ninguna necesidad para que un servidor exponga nada al respecto. Solamente esperar que la historia, o los sucesos que se den en ella, os gusten, sean de vuestro agrado o capten su interés.

_____________________

**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto que esta vez pongo uno, aunque por el simple hecho de ponerlo, ya que se me juntan demasiados Mundos.

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Oda-sama-sensei.

El Mundo en el que se mueven es el de "Alice in Wonderland" que pertenece a Lewis Carroll.

La manera de enfocar la historia está basada en la utilizada en "Fushigi no Kuni no Miyuki-chan" (o sea, "Miyuki-chan in Wonderland") de las Clamp-sama-hime.

_____________________

Lo que deja claro que no tengo ni idea de hacer nada de nada o, lo que es lo mismo, necesito demasiado de muchos y poco de mi mismo -.-U

Por supuesto que no dejo claro nada sobre el fic, no quiero decir que sucede en el Universo One Piece o si es que se trata de un UA de One Piece. Todo dependerá de la opinión de los lectores y como piensen sobre el desarrollo, y la manera, en que sucede para ver si se trata o no de el mismo lugar.

Aunque, la verdad, ¿importa mucho si es así o no?

Bueno, ya veremos lo que tardará el siguiente capítulo… a no ser que esto lo estés leyendo cuando el fic haya sido completamente subido pues, en ese caso, sólo debes pulsar el botón para el siguiente capítulo. Si no es así y lo estás leyendo en los días, semanas, de haber sido subido pues… gomen por la tardanza para el siguiente capítulo.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Hajimemashite:** Encantada de conocerte.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo mientras espero vuestras palabras.

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Vivi en ¡¡¡WTF!!!**

**¿Cuántas ganas tienes de cruzar?**

-Hajimemashite- dijo una voz saliendo de la oscuridad-. Yo me llamo Margareth. ¿Sabes que eres muy guapa? Si, eres muy guapa.

El saludo, que surgió de los labios de la muchacha de la puerta, o de la propia puerta que puede ser una muchacha, cogió por sorpresa a Vivi provocándole que diera un pequeño gritito de puro susto, ya que aquella muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados. Bueno, los tenía cerrados. Hasta ahora que los había abierto.

-Ohayougozaimasu- respondió Vivi aunque con algo de dudas-. Domou Arigatou. ¿O ya es por la tarde?

La muchacha de la puerta simplemente sonreía a Vivi como si no supiera si debía de contestarle o porque no sabía la respuesta a su pregunta. Por supuesto que no podía saber la respuesta a su pregunta. Sobre sus cabezas no se encontraba la boca de ningún otro agujero, algo que, por las dudas, Vivi comprobó al instante de pensarlo. Obteniendo lo esperado. Completa y negra oscuridad.

-Aunque estuve cayendo por ese agujero durante un buen rato, no creo que ya se haya hecho tan tarde- dijo Vivi, casi más para si misma que para la muchacha de la puerta-. Pero como hoy me encontraba bastante cansada no creo que pueda ser una fuente fiable.

-¿Eres una fuente?- le preguntó confusa la muchacha de la puerta- ¿Y por dónde brota el agua?, porque es agua lo que brota de ti, ¿verdad? nunca antes había conocido a una fuente pero- la muchacha seguía hablando sin parar y sin apartar la vista de Vivi, a la que no dejaba de examinar con intensas y escrutiñadoras miradas-, a pesar de ello, me pareces una fuente algo extraña. ¿Cómo o por qué es que una fuente puede moverse?

Vivi, algo confusa por haber sido confundida por una puerta de ser una fuente, no se paró a pensar que ella, en realidad, no era una fuente si no una muchacha pero, al ver como una puerta también resultaba ser una muchacha, ¿por qué ella no podía ser una fuente sin saberlo?

_¿Por qué podría moverse una fuente?_

-La verdad es que las fuentes que no pueden moverse están siendo llevadas a cursos de orientación para que puedan ser capaces de caminar porque, tras varias sesiones de consulta, quedó claro que la gente no siempre tienen sed cuando llegan a los parques en donde se encuentran las fuentes. Por eso mismo decidieron que fueran las fuentes quienes salieran en busca de las personas sedientas que dejarlas plantadas esperando por ellas.

Una vez Vivi había terminado de dar su explicación no pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde había salido semejante respuesta. Era absurdo porque las fuentes no podían moverse pero, al ser confundida con una, le pareció una idea excelente. No había que decir que ella había sufrido mucho por la sed y le habría venido muy bien unas de estas fuentes móviles.

-¿Y por dónde te brota el agua?- le preguntó nuevamente la puerta de cabellos rubios alzando su mano derecha hacia los pechos de Vivi-. ¿Hay qué pulsar aquí para que salga el líquido?

-¡Oye!- se quejó Vivi retrocediendo cuando la puerta le había apretado su pecho izquierdo. Aunque, por lo menos, no lo había hecho con fuerza si no que, en su lugar, realizó un gesto muy suave y tierno. Aunque no quitaba el que le hubiera tocado, cogido, del pecho sin permiso-. Ahí no es- le dijo aunque, en verdad, pretendía decirle que no había ningún botón para hacer que ella brotase agua pero, por alguna razón, no se lo llegó a decir.

-No salió nada- anunció la puerta como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Vivi-. ¿Estás rota o algo parecido?

_Bueno, por lo menos ahora tengo una excusa para no poder echar agua_- se dijo Vivi muy convencida de su buena fortuna.

-Es cierto, estoy averiada y no puedo darte de beber, gomennasai- nunca antes Vivi se había disculpado ante una puerta. Bueno, en verdad si lo había hecho pero era porque la persona con la que se estaba disculpando se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Nunca en la propia puerta.

-Deberías ir a que te arreglen- le recomendó la puerta-. Yo, no hace mucho, me encontraba toda maltrecha, con la pintura levantada y llena de cortes y agujeros. Pero vino una leñadora y me arregló- la puerta abrió los brazos mostrándose en todo su esplendor para que Vivi admirase el trabajo bien hecho.

A pesar de lo extraño de aquellas palabras, antes de que Vivi pudiera decir algo al respecto, dedicó un momento para observar con detenimiento a la puerta, o sea, a la muchacha que era la puerta. Aunque de seguir tratando de pensar en la cuestión de si era una puerta con una muchacha en ella o, si en cambio, era una muchacha colocada en la puerta, Vivi estaba segura de que la cabeza se le empezaría a hinchar de tanta concentración. Por ello decidió centrar su atención en la muchacha. Su cabello era corto que rodeaba su rostro ligeramente por debajo de la mandíbula mientras que su flequillo estaba cortado justo a la altura de sus cejas. Era liso y, a pesar de ello, se le denotaba un algo de libertad aunque llevase una cofia de color blanco. Vestía un uniforme de maid clásico, pero de color rojizo, que le llegaba justo a la altura de sus muslos, lo suficiente para cubrir su zona íntima. Unas largas medias, de color blanco, no llegaban, por muy poco, hasta la falda, siendo sujetadas por unas ligas del mismo color rojizo del uniforme. El uniforme llevaba, por encima, un delantal de un blanco inmaculado sobre el que había un corsé negro que le levantaba sus pechos. El uniforme era de escote palabra de honor dejando sus hombros al descubierto. En los bordes se encontraban unas tiras de encaje blanco mientras que, justo entre sus pechos, llevaba un lazo blanco. Como sus pies se encontraban dentro de la puerta le era imposible saber el tipo de calzado que llevaría puesto.

-¿Una leñadora?- repitió Vivi confundida-. ¿No sería una carpintera?

La puerta puso una cara de pánico ante las palabras de Vivi y empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. A la peliazul se le encogió el corazón al escuchar como empezaba a sollozar. Y por culpa de sus palabras.

-Gomennasi, no quería hacerla llorar, sumimasen, no llore más por culpa mía. No sabía que la asustaba tanto las carpinteras- Vivi no sabía qué hacer pues la muchacha se encontraba a cierta altura y, de esta manera, no podía consolarla como es debido. Aunque ella no le debiera nada si no que era al contrario pues era Vivi quien le debía más que unas simples palabras de disculpa. Por ello se quedó ante la puerta con las manos juntas sobre su pecho como si estuviera rezando porque se pudiera calmar la angustia que había en el pecho de la puerta.

-Claro que me asustan- dijo la puerta mientras trataba de calmarse y se enjugaba las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos castaños y que habían recorrido el rostro de la muchacha por sus mejillas. Unas mejillas que, por cierto, se encontraban levemente ruborizadas, lo suficiente para ser notadas, otorgándole un aspecto de lo más tierna. Y, a pesar de todo, Vivi no pudo evitar el pensar que se veía adorable… y sensual.

_Seguramente es por culpa de añadir el uniforme de sexy maid al conjunto de una chica preciosa_.

-Gomen pero, discúlpame que te lo tenga que preguntar pero… no, mejor te hago otra pregunta.

-Pero si no me hiciste ninguna- le recordó la puerta.

-No, si, tienes razón pero es que la pregunta que te quería decir era que si quienes fabrican las puertas no son las carpinteras y claro, pensé que te molestarías con…

Y tal y como Vivi había supuesto, la puerta volvió a cubrirse el rostro asustada al ser nombradas de nueva las carpinteras. Por lo menos, esta vez, sólo temblaba de miedo y conseguía mantenerse, algo más serena, sin llorar.

-Gomennasai, se me escapó sin querer porque he abierto demasiado la boca.

-Pues deberías tener más cuidado con lo que metes dentro de tu boca para evitar que luego salga cuando no debe- le recordó la puerta algo más tranquila, aunque le temblaba el labio inferior que tuvo que morderse para detenerlo-. Te explicaré, y mejor estate atenta porque no pienso repetirlo, por qué me dan miedo las carp… bueno, lo que tú dijiste con tanta desconsideración hacia mí.

-Gomennasai, Doaga-ru-san.

-Debes saber que ellas, siempre que nos ven a nosotras- Vivi suponía que ese _ellas_ se refería a las carpinteras y el _nosotras_ era para las puertas-, no hacen más que venir y golpearnos y golpearnos hasta que nos dejan marcas por todas partes. Destrozando, de esta manera, tanto nuestra buena presencia como a nosotras mismas. Son unos animales de lo más peligrosas para nosotras.

Aquello, a pesar de todo, sorprendió a Vivi por lo que no pudo evitar una pequeña, casi insignificante, pregunta.

-¿Animales?

Margareth miró para Vivi como si la viera por primera vez. Su cara de sorpresa, atónita, no hacía si no que la peliazul se ruborizase de vergüenza por haber hecho una pregunta semejante, por muy pequeña, casi insignificante, que fuera y que le había salido, una vez más, sin poder evitarlo.

_Pues ya eres mayorcita para empezar a controlar lo que pasa en tu boca, Vivi_- se amonestó a si misma pues lo prefería a que fuera Margareth quien lo hiciera. El tono que usaba la puerta era mucho más reprendiente que el suyo propio; y tampoco era para fustigarse demasiado por una pequeña pregunta, casi insignificante.

-Claro que animales- le dijo, finalmente, Margareth controlando su tono para que no sonase que la estuviera reprendiendo-. En concreto son unos pájaros que no hacen si no estar todo el tiempo dañando todo lo que encuentran construido de madera. Podían ir contra los árboles pero prefieren la madera manufacturada. Y, aunque llevo ya mucho tiempo aquí dentro, aún me asusto al recordarlas.

Vivi, realmente, no sabía lo que decir pues, en vez de estar hablando de carpinteras, como ella suponía que eran las que construían todo tipo de objetos usando la madera como materia prima. Lo que, en opinión de Vivi debe de tratarse de una empresa familiar por usar a primas en ella en vez de a cualquier otras personas. No pudo evitar preguntarse si también participaban más miembros de la familia o únicamente las primas. Claro que, al final, se refería a pájaras carpinteras.

-Seguro que son unas verdaderas pájaras- dijo Vivi riéndose de su propia broma hasta que, el rostro serio, y confundido de Margareth, que la estaba mirando muy fijamente, logró hacerla callar. Junto a un nuevo rubor en sus mejillas-. Gomennasai.

Tras la, nueva, disculpa por parte de Vivi se quedaron en silencio porque ella no se atrevía a decir nada, por miedo a quedar nuevamente en ridículo, aumentando el grado de su rubor, y Margareth parecía estar bastante inmersa en sus propios, e íntimos, pensamientos. A pesar de que Vivi pensaba que todo lo íntimo debería ser compartido únicamente por propio deseo de la persona y nunca como una imposición desde el exterior, el silencio que había en el fondo del agujero en el que se encontraban le decía que, por esta vez, no le importaría ser algo maleducada y preguntar en qué está pensando. Pero sólo porque no le gustaba el grave silencio que se había formado.

_No es que sea una cotilla que le guste saber todo sobre alguien_.

Pero, antes de que Vivi pudiera decir una sola palabra, Margareth se le adelantó. Y si unos segundos antes Vivi deseaba romper el silencio que se había formado, luego de las palabras de Margareth, desearía que nunca hubiera sido roto.

-Creo que lo que necesitas es que alguien te desatasque las cañerías, Vivi-chan.

-¡¿Nanii?!

El rostro de Vivi estaba completamente rojo por lo que significaban aquellas palabras, a pesar de ser utilizadas a causa de haberle dicho que era una fuente. Esto indica, claramente, que siempre se cosecha lo que uno siembra.

-Seguro que si alguien te desatasque las cañerías ya no tendrías ningún problema para brotar agua nuevamente y aplacar la sed de los sedientos, Vivi-chan- los ojos de Margareth se entornaron mientras recorrían el cuerpo de Vivi-. Si así lo quieres, yo misma podría echarles un vistazo. Debes saber que soy muy buena con mis manos.

Era una suerte que no se pudiera ver muy bien en este lugar, a pesar de la luz que las rodeaba, y de que era, físicamente imposible, ponerse más ruborizada de lo que ya lo estaba. Mucha suerte pero, a pesar de ella, aún se encontraba aquí atrapada, en el fondo de un agujero.

_Ni siquiera creo que sea la madriguera de la conejita a la que seguí pero, ni idea de dónde se metió o de cómo podré hacer para salir de aquí_.

-Arigatou, Doaga-ru-san, pero sólo se me está permitido el dejar que me arreglen los servicios técnicos especializados- realmente Vivi esperaba que con esto se arreglase todo el asunto de sus cañerías. Que, era cierto, que no le importaría que se las desatascasen pero, ni era el momento, ni el lugar y, sobre todo, la persona que debería hacerlo. Tal y como había dicho. Lo malo era que no estaba muy segura de quién era esa persona-. Pero, si quieres ayudarme, ¿podrías decirme como puedo salir de aquí?

Margareth no pudo evitar el reírse ante aquella pregunta, y lo hizo en un tono de condescendencia que hizo mella en Vivi como si fuera una niña de cinco años, como mucho.

-Eso es muy sencillo, Vivi-chan- Margareth abrió los brazos mostrándose en todo su esplendor-. Sólo debes cruzar la puerta.

La verdad era que si se trataba de algo muy sencillo. ¿Cómo salir de un lugar en donde únicamente no hay nada salvo una puerta? Suerte que Vivi ya se encontraba lo suficientemente avergonzada para no necesitar el ruborizarse más. Aunque, con miedo a parecer baka, una vez más, a Vivi se le antojaba algo difícil de hacer, el cruzar la puerta, al no ver con qué hacerlo. Era una simple puerta, con una chica, pero nada más. No había ningún pomo por ninguna parte.

-Pero cómo hacerlo si no veo ningún pomo que usar para ello- le dijo Vivi todo lo sentida que podía mostrarse.

-Oh, pero si que hay pomos, Vivi-chan- le dijo Margareth mientras se cogía de sus pechos-. Estos son.

-¿Esos son?- preguntó incrédula Vivi.

-Así es, Vivi-chan- Margareth seguía tocándose los pechos como si tal cosa-. Estos son.

Vivi no estaba muy segura de si podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer para poder salir de allí pero, con un vistazo a su alrededor, que le mostró, únicamente, una impenetrable oscuridad, le dejó muy claro que no tenía otra salida que el de usar a Margareth. Bueno, que debía usar la puerta… o sea, a Margareth…

-Lo mejor es que dejes de darle vueltas y lo hagas de una vez- se dijo Vivi para tratar de infundarse el valor para cogerle de los pomos a la puerta que, traducido, venía siendo algo así como cogerle de los pechos a Margareth-. Si, lo mejor es que dejes de pensar en todo eso y hacerlo.

A pesar del valor que consiguió Vivi para cometer semejante acción, no le ayudaba para poder concentrarse, para nada, el que Margareth la estuviera mirando tan fijamente, tanto a ella como a sus manos que se acercaban, temblorosas, a los pechos de la puerta. La verdad era que salvo sus propios pechos, nunca había tocado los pechos de ninguna otra onna, claro que esto era sin contar las veces en que hubo roces durante juegos o prácticas. Los deportes de contacto eran lo que tenían, aunque a Vivi no se le daban especialmente bien, por lo que, ¿por qué seguía yendo a ellos? La verdad era que en judo se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el suelo bajo la llave de su contrincante, con sus cuerpos en contacto y sus manos entrelazándose por su cuerpo, llegando a tocar en lugares en que nadie la había tocado. Apretándose y revolcándose por el suelo mientras sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más y más fogosas y pesadas. Sus voces emitían gritos con cada nuevo movimiento, cada nuevo contacto. Sonidos que, sin lugar a dudas, eran… ¿gemidos?

Aquel sonido despertó a Vivi de su ensoñación para encontrarse con una imagen inesperada, por lo descubierto que se encontraba. Digamos que, a flor de piel. Sus manos seguían agarradas a los pechos de Margareth pero, en estos momentos, dichos pechos se encontraban expuestos a los ojos de ambas muchachas, aunque sólo Vivi miraba para ellos ya que Margareth tenía los ojos cerrados con un gesto en su cara que revelaba, ¿dolor?

-Gomennasai- se disculpó, y ya iban, Vivi soltando los pechos de Margareth como si le quemasen las manos. En algún momento le había bajado el escote hasta haberlos expuesto y, tal y como le había dicho Margareth, había tratado de abrir la puerta usando los pomos o, por lo menos, en un principio porque, por los gemidos de Margareth y sus mejillas sonrosadas, estaba más que claro que estaba haciéndola gozar y a si misma al tiempo-. No pretendía hacer esto… yo… sólo quería abrir la puerta y… bueno, traté y traté pero… ¿por qué no he podido abrirla?

-Verás es que- Margareth trataba de recuperar el aliento, normalizar su respiración agitada-, se me olvidó decirte, estoy cerrada con llave.

Por supuesto que esto fue un shock para Vivi. Le había estado tocando los pechos a… una puerta para que, al final, no sirviera de nada, salvo poner cachonda a Margareth. Claro que, con esta sentencia, daba lugar a una nueva pregunta.

-¿Qué cerradura?

Y Vivi se lamentó, a medias porque en verdad debía salir de este lugar, de haber hecho semejante pregunta sin haberse puesto a cubierto. De ahí que sus ojos fueran directos a donde Margareth les llevó.

-¡¡Aquí está!!

El anuncio de Margareth vino acompañado por el levantamiento de la falda que dejó a la vista de Vivi unas bragas cerradas con llave. Lo que más sorprendía, y llamaba la atención de la peliazul, era que se trataban, a simple vista y al tacto, de unas simples bragas blancas; salvo por tener el ojo de una cerradura justo en donde…

_¡¿No me digas que la cerradura está por encima de su sexo?!_

-¿Me permites, Doaga-ru-san?

Margareth asintió mientras miraba como Vivi le agarraba de las bragas y trataba de quitárselas pero, por mucho que tirase y tirase, no lograba separar lo más mínimo aquella tela del cuerpo de la muchacha. Sorprendida por este hecho, Vivi se acercó al ojo de la cerradura y trató haber si podía ver lo que ocultaba al otro lado. En un principio sólo veía la misma oscuridad que había en el fondo del agujero en el que se encontraba. Pensando que podía haber algo obturando la cerradura le dio un fuerte soplido que, si no hubiera sido porque Margareth se mordió un dedo, habría logrado arrancarle un fuerte gemido. Aunque lo que si logró fue que una fuerte luz saliera del cuerpo de Margareth, no sólo del ojo de la cerradura si no que, también, de su boca, de su escote, de sus ojos y del resto de su cuerpo. Ahora si que el lugar se encontraba iluminado, por lo menos durante unos segundos.

Vivi observó sus alrededores y se encontró que, realmente, se encontraba en una especie de cueva sin salida pero que, en vez de ser un oscuro agujero en la tierra, parecía ser más una especie de gigantesca sala. Como la que uno se podría encontrar en esas enormes catedrales. Pero la oscuridad pronto volvió a tomar el lugar y todo aquel espacio pareció dejar de existir.

-Ahora que está oscuro de nuevo, todo ese espacio parece totalmente irreal pero está aquí mismo, ¿verdad, Doaga-ru-san?- pero no hubo respuesta y, cuando Vivi miró para Margareth, se encontró con que la muchacha se encontraba toda sudorosa y con falta de respiración-. ¿Estás bien, Margareth-san?

-… si… si, muy bien- le respondió con voz apagada por el esfuerzo-. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie miraba por mi cerradura que no me acordaba de esto.

Con esto se refería a la luz que llegaba desde el otro lado de ella, al otro lado de la puerta que Vivi necesitaba cruzar. Pero, ¿cómo cruzarla estando cerrada?

-¿Puedo preguntarte dónde está la llave?

-Si- respondió Margareth antes de quedar en silencio.

Vivi esperó por ver si le decía dónde se encontraba la llave pero, entre que no decía nada y que aún llevaba los pechos a la vista, no podía si no encontrarse nerviosa. Bastante nerviosa por lo de los pechos, ya que había sido ella quien los había expuesto.

-¿Y bien?- murmuró por lo bajo Vivi.

-Oh, si- Margareth le sonrió de una manera que puso aún más nerviosa a Vivi, además de que a la sonrisa le acompañaban las manos de la rubia colocándose los pechos. Pues no, no se los estaba colocando bajo el vestido si no que se los estaba acariciando como si rememorase las caricias, y tocamientos, de Vivi-. Muy bien.

-Digo que dónde se encuentra la llave- exigió saber Vivi alzando algo la voz- Gomen. Creo que son los nervios.

-Entonces no te disculpes tú, Vivi-chan- le dijo Margareth toda seria-. Si no que se disculpen esos nervios.

Vivi sabía que, de entrar en una conversación tan extraña con Margareth, el tiempo que pasaría en este lugar se haría más amplio. En donde tenía que entrar era en la puerta y, para ello, necesitaba la llave.

-Entonces, Doaga-ru-san, ¿dónde se encuentra la llave de la cerradura?

-No me acuerdo, Vivi-chan- dijo la verdad Margareth-. La última vez que la vi la guardé encima. Supongo que aún la tendré por alguna parte pero, hace tanto tiempo, que no me acuerdo en donde la puse.

Los ojos de Vivi se posaron en el cuerpo de Margareth y sintió como sus rubores, que habían desaparecido hacía unos momentos, volvían con fuerza a sus mejillas. No podía volver a poner las manos en ese cuerpo, ¿verdad?

-¿Podrías buscarla por mí, Doaga-ru-san?

-Gomennasai, Vivi-chan- se disculpó Margareth-. Pero yo no puedo buscar la llave para abrirme, sólo soy la puerta. No la portera.

Y, habiendo visto que aquí no había nadie más que la propia Vivi, estaba claro a quien le había tocado el papel de portera.

-Debo buscarla yo, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo que _no es así_? por supuesto que es así, Vivi-chan- le aclaró, o eso pretendía, Margareth-. Eres tú la que quiere abrirme, por lo tanto, eres tú quien debe buscar la llave y usarla.

Resignada a su Destino, el buscar una llave que se encuentra oculta en la ropa de una muchacha atractiva, que le estaba mostrando, aún ahora, los pechos, Vivi se acercó hasta quedar justo a un par de centímetros de Margareth.

-Sumimasen, Doaga-ru-chan.

-Onegaishimasu, es un placer ayudarte- le dijo Margareth con una intensa sonrisa en sus labios-. Un verdadero placer, Vivi-chan.

Aquello logró provocarle a la peliazul una sonrisa nerviosa que no conjuntaba con la que llevaba Margareth. Por supuesto que Vivi tenía que resignarse pues sabía que no había otra salida que la de buscar la llave para poder salir de este lugar. Aunque eso no quería decir que no pudiera ponerse nerviosa por tener que estar metiéndole mano a una chica que apenas, desde hace unos minutos, conoce, únicamente sabe su nombre, profesión y miedo a las carpinteras. Vale, tal vez sabe mucho más sobre Margareth que muchas personas conocen de otras con las que se acuestan a las horas, o minutos, de haberlas conocido.

A pesar de ello, o por ello mismo, sintió un escalofrío recurrir su cuerpo, desde la yema de sus dedos, en el momento en que entró en contacto con la piel de los hombros de Margareth.

-Puedes buscar con total libertad, Vivi-chan.

Con gran cuidad le fue soltando los nudos del corsé, siendo, con cada nueva liberación, suficientemente aflojado para permitirle a Vivi el buscar la llave pero, al no encontrarla allí decidió que, lo mejor, sería quitar el corsé para facilitarle la búsqueda por el resto del uniforme de Margareth. Con ambas manos fue palpando cada uno de los pliegues que tenía la falda con ningún resultado, con respecto a la llave porque, con respecto a ambas muchachas, estos roces les estaban acelerando el pulso, como mínimo. Desistió, por ahora, el examinar la zona más extrema del uniforme, en donde entraba en contacto con el cuerpo, las bragas, de Margareth. En su lugar decidió ir por lo simple, examinar el delantal, pero, como había esperado, no tuvo suerte. Habría sido demasiado afortunada el que la llave hubiera estado en el delantal.

Vivi fue palpando todo el recorrido de los brazos de Margareth hasta llegar a sus hombros desnudos. Ni en el brazo derecho, ni en el izquierdo, encontró rastro, o una pequeña pista, sobre el paradero de la llave. Por lo que, con algo de dudas, decidió acometer una búsqueda más profunda.

Cuando Vivi se acercó a Margareth, mucho más de lo necesario cuando la rubia se inclinó hacia la peliazul, sus pechos entraron en contacto, unos expuestos contra otros cubiertos. Tratando de no pensar en ello le empezó a bajar la cremallera que descendía por la espalda del uniforme una mano para hacerlo y la otra para acariciar la piel que se iba exponiendo pero buscando la llave que pudiera encontrarse entre los pliegues del uniforme, por supuesto.

La búsqueda se alargaba por un tiempo que a Vivi se le hacía muy difícil controlarlo ya que no tenía ningún medio para ello salvo su propia cabeza y esta, por desgracia, o no, se encontraba plenamente dedicada en la búsqueda de la llave. Por esto mismo no sabía cuanto tiempo había usado para dejar medio desnuda a Margareth y cuanto estaba usando para recorrer su cuerpo expuesto. Un viaje que era dirigido por la propia Margareth al haberse apoderado de las manos de Vivi. Manos que acariciaban su vientre subiendo hasta llegar a unos pechos que, a estas alturas, de seguro ya se habían grabado a fuego en la mente de Vivi. Manos que estrujaban y apretujaban aquellos pechos con una ternura infinita. Pulgares que rozaban unos pezones que temblaron al contacto llegando a ponerse erectos por una continua repetición de aquellos gestos.

Abandonando aquellos pechos rodearon el cuerpo hasta llegar a la espalda por donde descendieron de forma vertiginosa hasta alcanzar el comienzo de su trasero. Agarraron, con inesperada acción, ambas nalgas pero en ninguna de estas acciones hizo aparición la llave deseada. Tal vez podría ser que el Deseo se hallaba en la búsqueda de algo más caliente y carnal que en un frío trozo de metal. Tal vez… pero la búsqueda era necesaria y Vivi no pararía de buscar en ninguna parte de aquel cuerpo ya expuesto casi por completo y que, sin lograr el objetivo de encontrar dicha llave, nunca sería expuesto.

Dedos ágiles y sensuales descendieron por las largas piernas de Margareth mientras, casi sin fuerzas, las rodillas de Vivi flaqueaban hasta que la dejaron sobre el piso. Derrotada. Arrodillada en el suelo ante la figura sensual y excitante de Margareth prácticamente desnuda, su cabeza apoyada contra la puerta entre las piernas de la rubia mientras Vivi seguía con sus manos agarrada al final de aquellas piernas, justo por encima de unos tobillos ocultos por encontrarse en el interior de la puerta. El interior mientras ella se encontraba en el exterior.

-… no hay llave…- susurró Vivi más para si misma porque creía ser la única capaz de escuchar el murmullo en que se había convertido su voz-… no hay salida para mí… atrapada.

Margareth sentía su rostro era recorrido por su sangre caliente por las caricias que le había ofrecido Vivi en una búsqueda que no tuvo el fin previsto. Por Vivi.

-Ven aquí, Vivi-chan- le pidió Margareth agachándose hacia la peliazul y cogiéndola de las manos-. Sé que únicamente debemos ser examinadas por los servicios técnicos especializados en nosotras pero- puesta en pie, las manos de Margareth ascendieron hasta los hombros de Vivi donde la agarró suave pero con gran firmeza-, a pesar de ello, sabemos que, si cometemos acciones con cuidado, y cariño, también podemos lograr los objetivos que nos proponemos, Vivi-chan.

Sintió como se acercaba el calor de aquellos labios con gran apreciación antes de que entraran en contacto con los suyos. Unos labios temblorosos que respondieron, de manera tímida, a un dulce contacto. El beso poseía una gran ternura que, a pesar de ello, no impedía que pudiera ser muy intenso. Mucho menos cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto, acariciándose con más hambre que el tranquilo movimiento de sus labios denotaba. Fue en uno de esos húmedos contactos cuando Vivi se percató de que había algo fuera de lugar en aquella lengua por lo que profundizó aún más el beso, el movimiento de su lengua y el de sus labios.

_No puede ser verdad… pero lo es_.

Cuando el beso se dio por concluido, y sus labios se separaron, Vivi se apartó de Margareth con algo más que una nueva, e intensa, experiencia. También lo hacía con algo inesperado y tan intensamente buscado.

Partiendo ligeramente los labios, Vivi sacó la lengua lentamente mostrando, colgando de ella atada en un fino hilo del que era imposible saber el color que tenía, una pequeña llave dorada que se posó en la palma abierta de la mano derecha de la peliazul.

-¡¡Omedetou!!- gritó Margareth con gran entusiasmo-. Finalmente la has encontrado, Vivi-chan. Ya puedes abrirme y cruzar al otro lado.

Vivi aún se encontraba mirando, bastante confundida, la llave en su mano. No podía evitar el pensar que Margareth pudiera haber sabido su localización durante todo este tiempo pues, ¿cómo no saber que llevas una boca atada a la lengua? Vivi estaba segura de que ella sabría algo así de haberle sucedido.

-¿Sabías qué estaba ahí, Doaga-ru-san?

La pregunta de Vivi, sin ningún tipo de doblez o indirecta, fue recibida por una mirada llena de confusión por parte de Margareth. Una mirada, no dolida, si no ignorante del por qué del tono usado por Vivi.

-No. Se encontraba colgada dentro de mi boca, ¿cómo podría saber que había algo colgado ahí dentro?- con los brazos cruzados, que le levantaban los pechos, miró para Vivi de manera inocente. La misma mirada que llevó Margareth desde el mismo instante en que Vivi la vio por primera vez, pues sólo poseía una única mirada inocente. La suya-. Sólo soy una puerta, Vivi-chan.

-Por supuesto, Doaga-ru-san, sumimasen, no quería faltarte al respeto- Vivi cogió la llave mientras miraba, de manera alternativa, al rostro de Margareth y a la cerradura, que se encontraba expuesta tras la búsqueda realizada-. Entonces, sólo debo meter la llave en la cerradura y girarla para abrirt… para abrir, ¿verdad?

-Así es, Vivi-chan. ¿Nunca antes has usado una llave para abrir una cerradura?- le preguntó Margareth aunque no le dio tiempo para responder-. No es difícil. Sólo debes meterla correctamente, por lo que debes fijarte en la forma que tiene la cerradura, hasta el fondo. Luego, solamente, debes girarla para…- Margareth se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos inmersa en sus pensamientos- la verdad es que no sé en que dirección hay que girarla. Supongo que eso es algo que deberás decidir tú, Vivi-chan.

_¿Hacia dónde girarla? Es cierto, no hay bisagras, ni ningún otro detalle perteneciente a una puerta. Si es que, incluso, los pomos son los pechos de Doaga-ru-san. Por suerte, solamente se tratan de dos posibilidades_.

Vivi volvió a acercarse a la cerradura que se encontraba en las bragas de Margareth. Apoyando su mano izquierda sobre la pierna derecha de la rubia, Vivi introdujo la llave en la cerradura. En ese mismo instante Margareth soltó un agudo gemido que, Vivi, reconoció como un gemido de placer. No era necesario pero no pudo evitar alzar la vista para encontrarse con los labios, humedecidos por aquella lengua, entreabiertos mientras jadeaba acaloradamente. Sus mejillas portaban un precioso tono rojizo que la hacía muy atractiva y deseable.

-Hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda- se dijo Vivi volviendo su mirada a la llave que aún agarraba, tratando de apartar la imagen de Margareth toda excitada por culpa de sus acciones-. Yo lo que quiero es salir de aquí pero, para ello, debo entrar en otra parte. Si esta es la primera puerta que me encuentro quiere decir que es la puerta de entrada, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que se trataba de una pregunta retórica pero, a pesar de ello, Vivi recibió una respuesta por parte de Margareth.

-Yo nunca he visto otra puerta aunque, es cierto, nunca me he movido de aquí.

No es que le sirviese de mucha aclaración aunque, claro está, tampoco la llegaba a confundir más de lo que ya lo estaba desde el instante en que vio a la _conejita_ correr por el bosque.

-¡¡Derecha!!

Al mismo momento en que la llave giró en el interior de la cerradura, una intensa luz volvió a surgir del interior del cuerpo de Margareth junto a un profundo gemido de placer que logró ruborizar a Vivi con sólo oírlo, o porque sabía que ella había sido la causante de provocarlo.

_Y ¡¿ese olor a flores?!_

Cuando la luz se fue extinguiendo, junto a los gemidos, cada vez más ahogados, de Margareth, Vivi pudo comprobar varias cosas. Una de ellas era que, salvo el tener la falda lo suficientemente levantada para permitir la visión de la intimidad de Margareth, el resto de su ropa, su uniforme, volvía a estar impecablemente puesto. Como si una inexperta muchacha no la hubiera estado desnudando apenas unos minutos antes. Segundo, que las bragas de Margareth, sin ningún tipo de agujero de cerradura en ellas, se estaban deslizando por sus piernas hasta que se detuvieron al poco de pasar sus rodillas. Y tercero…

-¡¿Cómo es que puedo ver un jardín a través de tu sexo, Doaga-ru-san?!

Una vez más, Margareth miró confundida para Vivi.

-¿Qué otra cosa podrías ver a través de mi sexo, Vivi-chan?- le dijo Margareth mientras mantenía abierto su sexo con sus dedos, al empezar a cerrarse tras haber desaparecido la llave-. Además de que, se me olvidó decirte antes, soy la puerta que lleva al jardín Real.

_Pues a buenas horas se acuerda de decirme algo tan importante como ha donde iré si lograse cruzar la puerta_.

-Bueno, y ahora qué debo hacer para cruzar al otro lado, Doaga-ru-san, ¿empujar con los pomos para poder pasar?

-Para cruzar e ir al jardín debes, lógicamente, ir al jardín, Vivi-chan, preciosa.

A Vivi aquello no le gustaba como sonaba porque, como lo hacía, volvía la situación mucho más complicada de lo que ya lo estaba. Eso sin contar que sería mucho más rara, por supuesto.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que debo entrar por tu sexo para poder cruzarte y llegar al otro lado de ti?!- ciertamente Vivi estaba empezando a pensar que no podría salir de este agujero-. Y ¡¿cómo, que no quiere decir que piense hacerlo, se supone que podré hacer semejante acción?!

-La puerta está abierta por lo que, únicamente, debes entrar, Vivi-chan.

Con su rostro marcado por la confusión que sentía, Vivi acercó su mano, unos temblorosos dedos, hacia el sexo de Margareth, coronado con una fina capa de vello rubio, dispuesta a cruzar la puerta. Los dedos de Margareth se apartaron provocando que fueran los de Vivi quienes mantuvieran los labios abiertos. Lentos movimientos los fueron recorriendo frotándolos. Y, cuando uno de sus dígitos se llegó a introducir en el interior del sexo, pudo sentir la suave brisa procedente del jardín acariciarlo.

-Demasiado extraño- se quejó Vivi apartando su mano del sexo de Margareth. Era su única salida pero se trataba de una acción que no sabía si podría realizarla así de improviso-. ¿Es qué no hay otro camino a tomar?

-Si que lo hay- anunció Margareth con total calma-. No te dejará justo en el jardín como el otro camino y tendrás que caminar un rato para poder llegar. Pero si, hay otro camino.

Vivi puso las manos en la cintura, en jarra.

-Y ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Huy, debí olvidarme- pero no parecía muy afectada por ello, como si lo que hubiera querido era que tomara el otro camino-. Gomennasai, Vivi-chan.

A pesar de las dudas, y recelos, de Vivi, sabía que era inútil el enfadarse ahora cuando tenía la salida al alcance de la mano… bueno, esa era la otra salida pero, la que eligió al final… no tenía ni idea de cómo usarla para poder cruzar.

-¿Cómo hago para cruzar?- al momento Margareth la cogió de las muñecas y volvió a colocarle las manos sobre sus pechos-. Oi, oi, Doaga-ru-san- pero Vivi comprendió que lo que pretendía Margareth era que usase los pomos, no que le tocase los pechos. O eso esperaba-. Entiendo, ¿debo tirar o empujar?

Pero Margareth no le respondió, únicamente le sonreía mientras sus manos se entrelazaron a la espalda de Vivi. Antes de que supiera lo que iba a suceder, Margareth la atrajo contra si misma hundiéndole el rostro, justo, entre aquel par de buenos, y jugosos, pechos. Vivi protestaba, o lo intentaba dada su situación, con su rostro ruborizado por la cálida sensación que obtenía al contacto con dichos pechos, pero todo adquirió tintes fantásticos, mucho más de lo que ya los había, cuando sintió como su cuerpo parecía hundirse, como si fueran arenas movedizas, en el cuerpo de Margareth. Y, como tan pronto había llegado ante Margareth, tan pronto desapareció a través de ella.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 3: Cuerdos y locos, frío o calor.**

______________________________

Llegamos al final de este capítulo. Espero que les haya entretenido y sido de vuestro agrado. Pronto podréis seguir leyendo este fic con el siguiente capítulo.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradecer el **REVIEW** enviado por:

**Gabe Logan.**

A todos daros las gracias por pasaros a leer este fic del que no habría sido posible si no fuera por mis pobres maneras para escribir y la necesidad de utilizar a tantos escritores y Mundos. Hahahahaha

**GLOSARIO:**

**Hajimemashite**: Encantada de conocerte.

**Ohayougozaimasu**: Buenos días.

**Domou Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Gomennasai**: Perdóname.

**Maid**: Criada.

**Sumimasen**: Lo siento.

**Gomen**: Disculpa.

**Doaga-ru**: Door girl.

**Nani**: Que.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Onna**: Chica.

**Onegaishimasu**: Por favor.

**Omedetou**: ¡Felicitaciones!

Desde aquí me despido hasta el próximo capítulo mientras os pido que escribáis vuestras opiniones acerca del fic en un **REVIEW**. Muchas gracias por todo.

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Vivi en ¡¡¡WTF!!!**

**Capítulo 3: Cuerdos y locos, frío o calor.**

Vivi había cerrado los ojos por propio instinto por lo que no pudo ver a donde había llegado hasta que, el nuevo lugar, le dio una bienvenida. Una húmeda bienvenida. Fue inesperado el cambio que sentía su cuerpo al pasar de una sensación de estar retenida o tratando de despegarse, como un chicle pegado bajo la mesa, a sentir el vacío alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Y, para rematar, sentir como trabajaba la gravedad. Antes de que Vivi abriera los ojos para comprobar qué pasaba y dónde había llegado, su cuerpo atravesó una superficie líquida en donde, por unos aterradores segundos, pensó que se iba a ahogar. Nadó como pudo hacia la superficie, la primera dirección que tomó y fue la correcta, y sus pulmones pudieron volver a sentir el fresco sentir del aire.

Sus temores de ahogarse no se habían esfumado, a pesar de encontrarse en la superficie y sin hundirse, por culpa de unos fuertes sonidos de chapoteos frenéticos que no dejaban de ser emitidos alrededor de Vivi. Fue en esos momentos cuando se dio de cuenta de que no se encontraba ella sola en aquel lugar. En aquel espacio líquido. Tal vez un río, lago o laguna, manantial o fosa. Daba igual, lo único que importaba era que ante ella, a unos quince metros, se encontraba la orilla. Una orilla a la que trataban de llegar alguien más. Varios más.

En la penumbra, de lo que parecía ser un nuevo amanecer, vio como varias figuras nadaban tratando de llegar hasta la orilla de aquel, lo que fuera, en el cual se encontraban. Todos a excepción de una, a un par de metros de donde se encontraba Vivi, que, por los chapoteos frenéticos que daba, estaba claro que no sabía, ni tenía la menor noción de nado.

-Tranquilízate- le pidió Vivi mientras se puso a nadar en su dirección-. Ya voy, pero debes calmarte o será peor.

-Muy fácil para ti decirlo- protestó la figura dando, por su tono de voz, a entender que se trataba de una onna-. Pero el agua no va con… migo.

Vivi llegó justo cuando se le había hundido bajo el agua la cabeza y logró devolverla a la superficie. A pesar de ello, los movimientos de la onna no se detuvieron. Haciendo, de esta manera, más difícil su rescate por parte de la peliazul.

-No te muevas tanto o nos hundiremos ambas- le pidió amablemente, a pesar de lo delicada de la situación-, sumimasen, sólo quédate quieta y apoya la cabeza contra mi hombro. Yo te llevaré a la orilla.

-El agua no va conmigo- repitió la onna-, pero le gusta agarrarse a mí. Sácame de aquí ya que no tiene ningún interés contigo- a pesar de no dejar de hablar, por lo menos había hecho lo que Vivi le dijo y apoyó la cabeza, la nuca, contra el hombro de la peliazul y se dejó llevar por ella.

Desde el momento en que Vivi entró en contacto con aquella onna se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en ella pero no fue hasta tocarla que supo, o creyó saber, de lo que se trataba. Parecía ser que llevaba puesto una especie de abrigo, o un mono completo, y por eso mismo se estaba hundiendo con tanta facilidad. A eso se refería a que el agua le gustaba agarrarse a ella; en cambio, como Vivi iba, prácticamente, desnuda, el agua no le provocaba demasiados problemas para moverse por él.

De algo que se había dado cuenta al ponerse a nadar fue que, tal vez en la caída, o en el aterrizaje, había perdido el pareo dejándola en bragas, la parte inferior del bikini para ser más exactos, ya que recordó habérselo puesto, y con una camiseta que, a causa de la humedad, se le había pegado contra su cuerpo como si fuera su propia piel. Ahora si que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y menos con semejante escote.

_Me gustaría preguntarle que es lo que lleva puesto pero, dada nuestra precaria situación y que al ponerse a hablar nos retrasaría, aparte de que parece encontrarse bastante irritada, será mejor a esperar a tener un suelo firme bajo nuestros pies_.

Y, con este pensamiento en mente, siguió nadando hacia la orilla que lograron alcanzar, finalmente, en último lugar de todos aquellos que se encontraban en el agua. La verdad era que no importaba mucho la posición si no el haber salvado la vida.

-Espera que te ayudo a salir- cogiéndola por un brazo la terminó por sacar del agua y se dirigieron hacia donde se había reunido aquel grupo de tempranos nadadores-. Creo que lo mejor sería que te quitases esa… bueno, no sé lo que llevas puesto pero estando todo mojado sería mejor quitártelo para que no enfermes.

-¡¿Quitármelo?!- un auténtico deje de indignación sonó en la voz de la onna-. Si ya sabía yo que, por encontrarte desnuda, te gustaría que yo también lo estuviera.

-Oh, no, no. Gomen, no pretendía…

-Claro que no pretendías, porque lo hiciste pero no pienso arrancarme ni una para darte el gusto de tu envidia por mi hermoso plumaje.

Aquello último, cuando entró en la cabeza de Vivi, fue lo que le llegó a abrir los ojos. Eso y que surgió un poco de luz del nuevo amanecer.

-Oh, pero si eres…- pero Vivi no sabía lo que era por lo que se quedó con la palabra en la boca mirando para aquella onna-… bueno, eres… ¿qué eres si no es mucha molestia preguntar?

-Por lo visto no es ninguna molestia el preguntar, pero si el tener que contestar a una bishoujo, ciertamente, sin ningún tipo de educación- le espetó la onna mientras trataba de acicalarse.

Vivi, por supuesto, reaccionó ante aquella afirmación bastante molesta por lo que significaba, tanto para ella como para todos los encargados de su educación. A pesar de ello, no pudo evitar el mirar con asombro para aquella onna ya que, una vez más, parecía que se trataba de algo más de lo que podía verse, o suponerse, a simple vista.

-Claro que tengo educación, es más, yo diría que tú eres quien no tiene educación por estar siendo tan grosera.

-¿En serio?- por un momento centró su atención en Vivi pero para, al momento, volver su atención a secarse sus plumas-. Entonces por qué aún no sé tu nombre, Miss Tengo una gran educación.

Vivi iba a decir algo cuando se dio de cuenta de que tenía toda la razón. No se había presentado y, aunque ella tampoco lo hizo, no servía de excusa.

-Gomennasai, tienes razón, no tengo excusa.

-Claro que no tienes excusa, vestida así es normal que no pudieras llevarla encima porque, ¿dónde la guardarías?- le dijo aún con ese tono represor por el que Vivi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

-Gomennasai. Me gustaría presentarme si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro que es una molestia porque ahora me estás interrumpiendo mis intentos por secar mi plumaje pero- con una mirada resignada suspiró cansinamente-, supongo que sólo es poca molestia dado tu tamaño, claro que, de esperar más en presentarte, se convertirá en mucha más.

Vivi no sabía muy bien como tomarse aquellas palabras por lo que, en su lugar, siguió con la intención de presentarse ante la onna.

-Me llamo Nefertari Vivi, y es un placer conocer a tan ilustre dama de hermoso plumaje.

Había pensado que, ofreciéndole unos halagos lograría cambiarle el humor y que no se sintiera tan a la defensiva, o a la ofensiva, con ella. Increíblemente, al verse con toda claridad las intenciones de Vivi, dio buen resultado.

-Es un placer, Vivi. Yo soy Ou- y lo dijo poniéndose en pie y abriendo los brazos a los lados, en toda su extensión, Vivi vio que se trataban de unas alas de brillantes colores rojizos que le dejaron sin habla con la boca abierta-. Deberías cerrar la boca antes de que te caiga el asombro dentro.

Vivi cerró la boca al momento.

-Gomen, nunca antes había visto alguien como usted y sumimasen por haberle dicho que se quitara su plumaje, en esos momentos no lo sabía.

-El saber ocupa mucho espacio por eso la gente no sabe nada porque no tiene sitio donde ponerlo- a Vivi aquello tenía tanto sentido como ninguno-. En cambio el agua siempre encuentra su sitio entre mis plumas y es difícil hacer que se vaya.

Diciendo esto, Ou volvió a sentarse para seguir tratando de secar su plumaje dejando a Vivi un momento para poder ver, ahora con bastante luz, los alrededores de aquel lugar. Tal y como había pensado, por los sonidos que había podido escuchar, no estaban ellas dos solas si no que, a lo largo de la orilla, también se encontraban otras onna pero que, para asombro de Vivi también parecían animales como Ou. Bueno, no iguales porque parecían ser una ratita, una patita, un águila y otra especie de pájaro que no pudo identificar pero que parecía medio ida mirando para el cielo con ojos absortos.

-Me voy a poner enferma si sigo toda mojada.

Ou miró para Vivi y se fijó que la peliazul, a parte de encontrarse mojada, tampoco es que tuviera mucha ropa encima, una suerte porque se encontraba empapada.

-El agua no tiene donde quedarse en ti, así que muy pronto te dejará- le dijo Ou-. Y es una tontería ponerte enferma si no es lo que quieres.

-Pero no puedo evitarlo- Vivi no entendía la manera de pensar de Ou-. Estando mojada y con el frío que hace seguro que cogeré un resfriado. Y puede que se convierta en una pulmonía.

-No creo que puedas coger nada estando ahí sentada.

Antes de que Vivi le pudiera replicar, y tratar de hacerle entender a qué se refería, una voz procedente del agua la llamó.

-Disssculpa, Missssss. Creo que usssted perdió esssto en el agua- le dijo una onna, de la que únicamente podía verse la cabeza saliendo del agua, unos ojos grandes y escrutiñadores, mostrándole el pareo que Vivi, ciertamente, había perdido antes.

Al momento se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la orilla.

-Oh, si. Es mío, domou arigatou por encontrármelo, no tengo mucha ropa y me será útil, una vez seco.

Vivi se echó hacia delante para coger el pareo pero, en el momento en que sus dedos se iban a cerrar sobre aquella tela, la onna que parecía un águila surgió a su lado y agarró por la muñeca a la onna del agua y tiró de ella. Ante el asombro de Vivi vio como agitaba a la pobre onna en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo, a pesar de tratarse de una onna de gran tamaño, tal vez unos seis o siete metros de pies a la cabeza en donde portaba un cabello que le caía por sus hombros como una cascada dorada.

-Para, para, vas a hacerle daño- le pedía Vivi pero sin poder acercarse por temor a ser golpeada, tanto por la onna que estaba siendo agitada como por la propia águila-. No puedes hacer esto.

Cuando el pareo se soltó de la mano de aquella onna que, ante los ojos de Vivi y la luz de la mañana, se podía ver que estaba cubierta por una infinidad de escamas, que cambiaban de tonalidades verdosas y azuladas, el águila la lanzó de vuelta al agua haciendo que rebotara unas cuantas veces antes de que se hundiera y se perdiera de la vista.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó Vivi mientras recogía su pareo-. Sólo quería devolverme esto que había perdido.

-Entonces debe ser tu cabeza porque, si no, no te habrías acercado tanto a alguien que podía comerte sin pedirte permiso- los intensos ojos del águila examinaban a Vivi de la cabeza a los pies-. Hebi nunca pide permiso, primero te come toda y luego te deja allí tirada a merced de cualquiera.

Vivi retrocedió lejos de la orilla cuando vio surgir, nuevamente, la cabeza de Hebi del agua. Ahora podía distinguir con gran claridad los rasgos reptilianos de aquella onna pero que, a pesar de ello, no la hacían menos hermosa que las otras onna presentes.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice?, ¿pretendías comerme?

Hebi movía la cabeza mirando tanto para Vivi como para el águila y al resto de onna que allí se encontraban. Su lengua bífida surgió entre sus labios de manera lenta y sensual que le provocó un escalofrío a Vivi, o tal vez sería por el hecho de que seguía todo mojada.

-No veo qué mal hay en ello, ninguna de vosssotras ssse quejó mientrasss osss comía sssi no recuerdo mal, y no lo hago porque sssiempre recuerdo misss manjaresss másss apeteciblesss- sus labios formaron una maliciosa sonrisa-. Esss másss, eraisss vosotrasss quienesss pedíaisss que osss comiera con másss fuerza, másss intensssamente asssí que, ¿cuál esss el mal que hago?

-Pero no está bien el comer a la gente sin… avisar- Vivi miró para todas las onna y le extrañaba no encontrar ni una herida que justificase las acusaciones del águila contra Hebi-. Si os comió, ¿por qué no tenéis heridas?

-Porque yo sssé comer muy bien, Misssss y puedo demossstrártelo cuando quierasss- Hebi sacó parte de su cuerpo del agua, hasta la cintura, dejando ver su gran tamaño y un escamoso cuerpo que resultaba tan bello y agradable a la vista-. Te assseguro que me pedirásss por másss.

-No, arigatou- se disculpó Vivi retrocediendo, con el águila delante de ella como gesto protector-. Tengo prisa por volver junto a mis nakama.

Hebi volvió a meter su cuerpo en el agua.

-Muy bien pequeña Misssss, pero ten cuidado con Wassshi porque, en alguna ocasssión también me comió sssin permissso.

Y con esto, y una última mirada a Vivi, desapareció bajo la superficie del agua.

Vivi trató de no pensar en nada de lo que habían hablado esas dos onna ya que tenía asuntos más urgentes entre manos, unas que estaban tratando de exprimir su pareo y dejarlo todo lo más seco que le fuera posible. Todo ello sin poder evitar el temblar a causa del frío.

-Deberías tratar de entrar en calor- le dijo Washi al verla temblar.

A diferencia de Ou, Washi parecía que tenía todo su plumaje seco como si, apenas, unos minutos antes no hubiera estado chapoteando en el agua junto a las demás. Tal vez fuera como ella y el agua tampoco tuviera donde quedarse o, viendo que si tenía con tanto plumaje, Washi no se lo permitiera y por eso el agua no se le quedaba en las plumas.

-Hmmm… creo que me va a dar un dolor de cabeza si sigo pensando así, además de un buen resfriado. Lo mejor sería poder entrar en calor pero- mirando a todos lados no vio manera para hacer fuego. Tampoco es que supiera como hacerlo- no veo como poder hacerlo.

De todas las onna que había estado en el agua, ahora mismo, sólo quedaban Ou, Washi y Nezumi que se habían acercado al ver lo sucedido entre Washi y Hebi. A pesar de que la mayoría parecía estar completamente secas, la verdad era que todas tenían frío por el chapuzón que se habían dado.

-Lo primero sería quitarse esas ropas mojadas- dijo Ou-, ya que tú si puedes.

-Bueno, si, sería lo que habría que hacer pero no tengo nada seco que ponerme para después de habérmela quitado- le recordó Vivi aunque Nezumi, que se había acercado por detrás, le empezó a quitar la camiseta-. Hey, espera un momento.

Y Nezumi hizo eso mismo pero su momento sólo duró lo que tardó Washi en colocarse delante de Vivi y, cogiéndole por el tanga se lo fue bajando, al mismo ritmo con el que ella se agachaba.

-Pe-Pero no tengo que ponerme- les trataba de hacer ver Vivi bastante nerviosa entre aquellas tres onna.

-¿No sabes qué el calor nunca nos deja?- le preguntó Ou-. Siempre está con nosotras y sólo debemos llamarle para que venga y nos caliente. ¿Ves cómo ya tengo secas mis plumas?

Vivi tuvo que levantar los brazos para permitirle a Nezumi que le pudiera quitar la camiseta que, con gran pericia la llegó a colgar sobre una rama justo en el camino de una brisa cálida. Podía sentir las manos de Washi acariciándole las piernas, por el interior de sus muslos que, ante el contacto, se estaban calentando como si fuera la llamada a la que se refería Ou para llamar al calor. Levantando, ligeramente, los pies permitió que le pudiera quitar la parte inferior del bikini que, como su camiseta, acabó en la misma rama para ser secada por la brisa.

-… y ahora ¿qué?- dijo Vivi en voz baja, algo temerosa ante la posible respuesta.

Y dicha respuesta llegó con las manos de Nezumi enlazándose en su cintura y atrayéndola hacia ella hasta que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto. Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de este acto, Ou hizo lo mismo pero de frente, sus alas la cubrieron mientras sus pechos entraron en contacto apretándose entre ellos. El rostro de la onna quedó muy cerca del de Vivi y esta pudo comprobar los bellos rasgos de Ou y, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos bajaron hasta sus labios que veía cada vez más cerca de los suyos.

-… espera, yo…- pero su voz se quebró con la acción de Washi-… ¡Oohh!

Su gemido vino causado al sentir el aliento de Washi justo sobre su propio sexo justo antes de que su lengua se lo lamiera lentamente hasta llegar a su clítoris. Ese gemido, dejando sus labios separados, invitadores, fue el momento para que Ou cubriera su boca con la suya y la besase con intensidad; tal que sus lenguas se encontraron antes de que lo hicieran sus labios. Podía sentir las manos de Nezumi acariciándole el vientre hasta que subieron a sus pechos mientras frotaba su cuerpo con el de ella.

Sentía como sus labios, todos ellos, estaban siendo besados con una pasión desmedida y recordó las palabras de Hebi: "_Muy bien pequeña Misssss, pero ten cuidado con Wassshi porque, en alguna ocasssión también me comió sssin permissso_." Y así estaba siendo pero no sólo sus labios porque Nezumi abandonó los pechos de Vivi y recorrió su cuerpo mientras descendía por su espalda besándolo hasta llegar al final y alcanzar sus nalgas. Las lamió antes de separarlas para dejar a la vista su ano al que le presentó la punta de su lengua. Esto hizo gemir nuevamente a Vivi y le dio alas a Nezumi, a pesar de ser una ratita, y le empezó a lamer con ganas el trasero.

Washi también le separó los labios para chuparle directamente su sexo y lamérselo hasta llegar a meterle la lengua en su interior. Chupaba todo lo que le era posible por lo que su clítoris pasó a ser un objetivo prioritario de la boca de Washi.

Los gemidos de placer de Vivi no hacían si no animar a las onna a continuar con sus deberes por lo que Ou hizo rodar sus labios por el cuello de la peliazul hasta llegar a sus pechos, a los cuales lamió y chupó, tanto en su totalidad como, únicamente, a sus pezones que fueron atrapados por sus dientes.

Sintió como la hacían mirar hacia atrás y se encontró con el rostro de Nezumi que tomó posesión de sus labios, libres y apetecibles. Sus lenguas se lamían y enroscaban en una lucha húmeda y caliente.

Toda ella estaba caliente. Podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo rezumaba calor, calor a causa del deseo y del placer que aquellas tres onna le estaban proporcionando. Tanta excitación que empezaba a sentir como sus piernas estaban perdiendo la firmeza que su sexo, su boca… el resto de su cuerpo, le estaban pidiendo.

_Si esto sigue así, yo voy a… a…_

-… esperar… ah, un momento… ah, ah, sumimasen- no supo de donde sacó las fuerzas, aunque luego tendría la sospecha de que había sido a causa de toda la excitación, y calor, que las acciones de Nezumi, Ou y Washi, conjuntamente, le habían provocado-, ¡¡ALTO!!

La voz en grito de Vivi, inesperada por la fuerza con la que surgió en medio de aquellos gemidos y jadeos, sorprendió, lo suficiente, a las tres onna, para que perdieran el agarre del cuerpo de la peliazul que, a duras penas, logró salir corriendo todo lo que le permitía su cuerpo fatigado, caliente, cogiendo, sin llegar a detenerse, su escasa ropa; su camiseta, su tanga y su pareo. Y, de esta manera, completamente desnuda, se alejó corriendo de aquella orilla que había empezado tan fría y ahora la abandonaba ardiendo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo pero, de pronto se detuvo al notar la ropa en su mano y no sobre su cuerpo. Deteniéndose, y viendo para todos lados para ver si había alguien por los alrededores, Vivi pudo recuperar el aliento que la carrera le había robado y empezó a vestirse. Por suerte no era para tardar mucho en hacerlo ya que no tenía mucho que ponerse.

-Es una suerte que nadie me haya visto correr por el bosque desnuda aunque, pensándolo bien, todas las onna que me he encontrado se encuentran desnudas. Me pregunto se les pareceré muy rara teniendo mi cuerpo cubierto por ropa- fue entonces cuando, tras todo lo sucedido, que se dio de cuenta de que la ropa estaba seca. Ni pensado sobre ello pudo por causa de alejarse de aquella orilla-. No la manera más habitual para evitar un resfriado pero, por lo visto, efectiva. Debí de hacerle caso a Hebi cuando me advirtió de que Washi podía llegar a comerte sin avisar.

El silencio del bosque la devolvió al momento actual en el que, debido a su apresurada carrera, se encontraba sola en medio de un bosque, totalmente, desconocido para ella. No hacía falta pensar mucho más para llegar a la conclusión de que se encontraba perdida.

-Pero si me _encuentro_, ¿cómo puedo estar perdida?- se preguntó Vivi-. Creo que lo más normal sería que no pudiera encontrarme para estar perdida porque, si me encuentro, es que sé dónde estoy y este no es el caso.

Irónicamente, al estar perdida en sus divagaciones no escuchó como alguien se había acercado a donde se encontraba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hasta que la voz de esa persona la sacó de su monólogo.

-Miss Wednesday, se puede saber ¿qué está haciendo aquí perdiendo el tiempo en medio del bosque?

Cuando Vivi se volvió hacia aquella voz no pudo creerse quien la había logrado encontrar en medio de ninguna parte. De todas las posibilidades esta era la menos esperada por ella.

_Y ¿cómo puedo saber, en verdad, que estoy justo en medio del bosque si no sé ni que bosque es este ni dónde me encuentro? Oh, otra vez. Si me encuentro querrá decir que sé dónde estoy y si lo sé supongo que podría saber si, en verdad, estoy en medio de ninguna parte o de alguna. Bueno, de alguna si porque sé que estoy en un bosque pero no cuál, ni dónde_.

-Es que me he perdido, Miss Bunny.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 4: Don´t touch.**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo y la enseñanza de cómo debe uno el secarse cuando se encuentra empapado y rodeado de hermosas chicas. Seguro que muchos dirán que algo así no es posible pero, bueno, si le pasó a Vivi ¿por qué no a cualquier otro?

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradecer los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Gabe Logan.**

Esperando que el fic les siga interesando y queriendo saber más y más de las ¿_aventuras_? de Vivi por este extraño Mundo.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Onna**: Chica.

**Sumimasen**: Perdón.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Bishoujo**: Niña.

**Ou**: Fenix hembra.

**Domou arigatou**: Muchísimas gracias.

**Hebi**: Serpiente.

**Washi**: Águila.

**Nezumi**: Rata, para mí una ratita.

Aclaremos un poco los personajes:

**Ou**: Rindou, una de las amazonas.

**Washi**: Kikyou, otra amazona más.

**Hebi**: Aphelandra.

**Nezumi**: Ran, y otra amazona.

Muy bien, nos encontraremos en el próximo capítulo de este fic. Y, desde aquí, pidiendo las disculpas que sean necesarias por las, más que, libertades tomadas con las historias presentes en este fic.

**¡¡GOMENNASAI!!**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
